yugioh_arcvfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 4
"A Ray of Hope! Block Spider" (一筋の希望！！ブロックスパイダー Hitosuji no Kibō!! Burokku Supaidā), known as "Trade Bait: Part 2" in the Dub version, is the fourth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. Synopsis In order to save Yuzu and the others who have been kidnapped, Yūya Duels Shingo. However, he's shocked when he sees his Magician of Astromancy and Magician of Chronomancy have been stolen and Shingo's using them. And to make matters worse, Shingo manages to build momentum, slamming Yūya with a barrage of brutal blows, cornering him. Yūya, remembering his father’s words, decides to go on the counterattack, and in his hand is the very card Shingo discarded! And it kicks off a full-blown “Entertainment Duel”! Featured Duel Yūya Sakaki vs. Shingo Sawatari Duel continues from the previous episode. Yūya has 3000 LP remaining, 4 cards in his hand, and controls "Entermate Amenboat" (CG Star 4/500/1600) in Attack Position and no Set cards. Shingo has 4000 LP remaining, 1 card in his hand, and controls "Power Darts Shooter" (CG Star 5, 5/1800/700), "Rocket Darts Shooter" (CG Star 6, 6/1900/100) and "Ultimate Darts Shooter" (CG Star 7, 7/2400/300) all in Attack Position, "Magician of Chronomancy" (Left Pendulum Scale 8) and "Magician of Astromancy" (Right Pendulum Scale 1) in his Pendulum Zones, and no Set cards. Turn 4: Shingo "Power Darts Shooter" attacks "Entermate Amenboat", but Yūya activates the effect of "Amenboat" as it is being attacked, switching it to Defense Position and negating the attack. "Rocket Darts Shooter" attacks and destroys "Amenboat". "Ultimate Darts Shooter" attacks directly (Yūya: 3000 → 600 LP). Turn 5: Yūya Yūya draws "Block Spider" and subsequently Normal Summons it (CG Star 1/0/100). Shingo's hand contains "Breakthrough Skill". Yūya activates "Mimiclay", which lets him target a Level 3 or lower Attack Position monster he controls and switch it to Defense Position, then Special Summon "Mimiclay" as a monster with the same Level, ATK, DEF, Type, Attribute and name. Should the targeted monster leave the field, "Mimiclay" will be destroyed. He targets "Block Spider", switching it to Defense Position and Special Summoning "Mimiclay" (CG Star 1/0/100) in Defense Position. The effects of his two "Block Spiders" prevent his opponent from attacking other Insect-Type monsters, meaning Shingo cannot attack at all. Yūya Sets 2 cards. Turn 6: Shingo Shingo draws and activates "Cricket Close", letting him negate the effects of two Magic Cards he controls to negate the effects of a card Yūya controls until the end of this turn. He negates the effects of "Magician of Astromancy", "Magician of Chronomancy" and "Mimiclay". As it was negated, "Mimiclay" is sent to the Graveyard as it is a Normal Magic Card. As Yūya controls only one Defense Position monster with 1000 or less DEF, he activates his face-down "Draw Muscle", letting him target that monster, draw a card and reveal it. If the revealed card is monster, the target gains DEF equal to the drawn monster's DEF and cannot be destroyed by battle. Otherwise, the target will be destroyed. He draws "Entermate Kaleido Scorpion" ("Block Spider": 0/100 → 2400). Shingo activates the effect of "Power Darts" and "Rocket Darts", Releasing them to increase the ATK of a "Darts" monster he controls by 600 ("Ultimate Darts": 2400 → 3000/300) and allow it to inflict Piercing battle damage until the end of this turn, respectively. "Ultimate Darts" attacks "Block Spider", but Yūya activates his face-down "Empty Fishing" which halves the battle damage (Yūya: 600 → 300 LP) and adds two cards whose effects have been negated to Yūya's hand, though they will be sent to the owner's Graveyard during Yūya's next End Phase. He adds "Magician of Astromancy" and "Magician of Chronomancy". At the End Phase, the effect of "Ultimate Darts" activates, Special Summoning all "Darts" monsters that were Advanced this turn. "Power Darts" (CG Star 5, 5/1800/700) and "Rocket Darts" (CG Star 6, 6/1900/100) are Special Summoned in Attack Position. The effect of "Power Darts" expires ("Ultimate Darts": 3000 → 2400/300). Turn 7: Yūya Yūya draws "Entermate Turn Toad". Yūya places "Magician of Chronomancy" (Left Pendulum Scale 8) and "Magician of Astromancy" (Right Pendulum Scale 1) in his Pendulum Zones. Yūya Pendulum Summons "Kaleido Scorpion" (CG Star 6/100/2300), "Turn Toad" (CG Star 2/0/800) and "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" (CG Star 7/2500/2000), all from his hand in Attack Position. As Shingo controls a Pendulum Summoned monster, Yūya activates the effect of "Kaleido Scorpion", letting him target a Pendulum Monster he controls to let it attack a number of times equal to the number of monsters his opponent controls. He targets "Odd-Eyes", letting it attack three times this turn as Shingo controls three monsters. "Odd-Eyes" attacks and destroys "Ultimate Darts", with the effect of "Odd-Eyes" doubling the battle damage as the monster its battling is Level 5 or higher (Shingo: 4000 → 3800 LP). "Odd-Eyes" attacks and destroys "Rocket Darts" and "Power Darts" (Shingo: 3800 → 2600 → 1200 LP). Yūya then activates the effect of "Turn Toad", switching a monster he controls to Attack Position and making its ATK half of its current DEF. He switches "Block Spider" ("Block Spider": 0 → 1200/2400). "Block Spider" attacks directly (Shingo: 1200 → 0 LP). List of Featured Cards Yūya Sakaki Shingo Sawatari Action Field Action Card Category:Episodes